The Rookies Journey
by mcloven
Summary: Set in Halo 2. What if the Rookies pod went through the slipsace rupture. Would he be killed or would he become the new hero that this war needs.
1. The Beginning

**UNSC **_**SAY MY NAME**_

**Rookies POV**

The ODST lurched forward after being hit in his stomach, he wondered why he had to be transferred to a squad with this joker. Rookie was trying to crack some of his sore bones seeing as the good old ODST Battle Dress Uniform wasn't meant for comfort. The armor had CTC's for body armor, titanium and ceramic composite armor plating to give the user added protection, along with HUD and Communications Systems to give more situational awareness. Although that's not to say they didn't try their best to make it comfortable by having temperature control added into it.

"Wake up buttercup" Rookie heard as his mind was coming into consciousness and through his visor he saw Romeo with a big grin on his face wearing our trademark BDU. Although his BDU was the sharpshooter version which allowed more freedom in combat and allows the sniper to aim better while also protecting their arms. On his helmet he had an optic device that allowed him to get a good look at the bastards he'll kill. Always the joker of the group, but also the coldest.

Though Romeo grin was interrupted when he was shoved by Dutch towards his own pod. Dutch was a man who believed in humanity no matter what the situation and would always jump to the defense of any branch of the military if they were being mocked. This was a man who didn't see branches of service he just saw a race of people fighting for their right to live. He wore basic BDU though he added orange paint as his secondary color no doubt copying his hair.

"Relax Rookie he don't mean nothing by it. Besides now's the time it pays to be the strong silent type." He said as he handed Rookie a Silenced SMG with a nod of his head and walked towards his own pod. Only to stop and turn back towards the Rookie.

"Just so you know we got a new boss. Mrs. Naval Intelligence from what Buck told us. So now we have to report to her." Saying his piece Dutch continued walking to his pod.

The ODST put the SMG into his pod and locked it in making sure it wouldn't fly out when they were dropping down. That's when the hatch to his pod started to close and he was turned a full 360 degree facing row upon row of other pods.

Lights flickered on throughout the pod as well as the two monitors that were placed on the hatch of the pod. Two figures came onto the screens one for each screen. On the right was Gunnery Sergeant Buck wearing the traditional BDU's.

Then on the left screen came their new boss Mrs. Naval Intelligence or Dare as it said on the front of her helmet. From the design of the helmet it was easy to tell that she was wearing the Recon variant of the ODST BDU. This design not only gives a sturdier helmet, but has more plating near the chest.

"Latest intel reports covenant troops are massing beneath the carrier." She said with a commanding tone.

"Why?" Buck asked with a little hope in his voice. He's not the only one who was probably hoping that the covenant were retreating.

"Were not going to find out way up here."

"Troopers we are green, and very, very Mean!" With that said all pods started to shake and then through the stillness of space they were shot off to the surface.

People have always wondered what it was like to be shot from space to the surface of a planet. The drop would always be hectic that was in the job description. However, at the same time it was always serene and gave off a type of peacefulness before being dropped into a fight.

This drop was not a normal drop though. Wreckage from one of the Navy's frigates had drifted over into the drop path. Many pods were destroyed as they exploded after crashing into the debris. Though luck was on the Rookies side when his pod hit a piece of debris at an angle it only moved his pod towards the cruiser at an accelerated rate.

"Rookie you need to use your stabilizers and change your trajectory." Said Dare.

"Radiation!" Dutch shouted warning his fellow squad members of the potential risk.

"The covenant just set off a nuke?" Mickey the team's captain obvious asked.

"No the carrier is going to jump! It's a slip space rupture. We need to-" Dare said before all contact was cut off between all members squad members as a giant white light spread throughout the sky knocking all of the pods into random directions.

Except for one which had gone through the light at the last second. With that the Rookie was nowhere to be seen.

**Space above Installation 05**

**Cortana's POV**

A dark blue portal opened up in the vacuum of space and flying out of it was a Covenant cruiser, numerous piles of debris and the UNSC _In Clad Autumn._

Cortana will never cease to wonder what crazy things humans will do next. Going through a slips space rupture was a very, very stupid idea. It's like she doesn't exist at all unless information is needed as if she was a damn information booth. What does she have to do to make a point across have a breakdown and sabotage the ship?

Though she would then be considered going into rampancy. Even though she was years away from that disaster. Sadly out of the 1,000 ideas she was able to come up with this was the one that would see the results happen instantly. Because apparently saying the odds of surviving a slip space rupture that wasn't planned was 1,000,000 to 1. Somehow though they had made it in one piece from what she could observe through the luckiest object in the galaxy aka her Spartan.

It seemed like everyone else aboard the ship had finally realized they had survived and were going over the systems and what was working and what wasn't. Since she wasn't in the ship she had to listen to their own analysis. Which the worst part was that the engines were down and were recharging. This was great compared to the other outcomes that could have happened. She was expecting the ship to be split in half or the engines themselves being blown up. There was also the possibility of numerous hull breaches which would have led to multiple deaths.

Sure it was depressing, but that's what math and numerous calculations can lead to. Though all of these events paled in comparison to what they at stumbled upon for a second time.

"Cortana what exactly am I looking at?" asked Commander Miranda Keyes who was staring at the object in front of her with curiosity and caution.

"That is another Halo" she said. Silence fell over the com wave as Miranda just gazed at one of the installations that had taken her father.

Cortana even heard her mutter "So this is what my father found".

_This could prove problematic if she lets her emotions control her reasoning. There are numerous dangerous that could be hidden on this ring._

"Cortana, I want every piece of information on this structure. I don't care if I have the clearance or not."

"Yes, ma'am."

Scanning through her memory for all information on the structures known as Halo she then started to copy and transfer it to Miranda's tablet. This task was at least something to keep her busy while waiting for their next plan of action. Though being a super intelligent AI it only took Cortana 2 seconds to begin uploading all information through the Spartans armor.

Cortana knew that it would take the commander a little bit to read through the information so she figured she'd chat with her Spartan.

"Chief are you ready to go through another fun adventure with the entire universe at stake again?" she asked sarcasm dripping with every word.

"This time things will be different." Chief said with determination.

Most wouldn't understand by what he meant, but Cortana knew him the best. He wanted to make sure that there would be more survivors. Cortana could never imagine how much pain he was holding in and how much more he would be forced to withstand. She sometimes wondered why did they have to do this to children, sure the results were amazing but at what cost.

"Don't worry Chief things will definitely be different we now have a better understanding of this horrible place." She said to ease his worries even if they would only show for a brief second because of his damn training.

Cortana was going to try and get him to open up more, but was interrupted when she noticed an IFF tag outside of the ship and heading towards the ringed structure.

"Commander I'm picking up an IFF tag outside of the _In Autumns Clad_. Do we have radar back up?" Cortana asked. She was 89.86% sure that what she was reading was correct, but with all of the new information she had gained from Halo she had started to slow down and show more emotions than usual.

"Pvt Wilson what can you tell us?" Miranda asked moving her gaze from her tablet to her subordinate.

"IFF tag is confirmed and it seems like it is headed towards the Covenant cruisers location, ma'am."

"Very well then until our engines are back online where drifting, so Chief I need you to head to the surface with two squads of ODST and capture the Prophet of Regret. Johnson will follow you via Pelican." Miranda ordered.

"Yes ma'am."Chief replied in his typical stoic manner. Though this did not fool Cortana she knew that he was going to push himself to the extreme to make sure everyone came out of this mission alive.

A green light shone inside the pod and they had started to sway back forth while getting into position. Then pod after pod was shot down and each person inside was hoping this would be the battle that would end the war sooner rather than later.

**Rookies POV**

Rookie groans as he tries to shake off the grogginess from the crash. It had all happened in a flash, one second he's dropping down towards the carrier the next he's heading towards some strange ring in the sky.

Looking at the top of his pod he pulls the hatch which launches the door away from the pod. Grabbing his Silenced SMG he scans the area in front of his as he steps out of his pod and then circles around. He notices that he had landed in some kind of decaying ruins. Moss covered the pillars that were scattered across the area. It looked as if this could have been a courtyard where goods were traded a long time ago.

Rookie than spent the next few minutes securing his current position. From what he could tell he was near a stone road that led towards a lake. In the center of the lake was what looked like a temple? He pulled out his binoculars to get a closer look. Zooming in he was able to notice numerous grunts, jackals, and few elites swarming the temple.

"Ain't not rest for the wicked." He muttered as he continued observing the temple when he saw something that shocked him to his core. A phantom had come towards the temple and dropped off Honor Guard elites and the last thing coming out was a Prophet.

He'd been briefed that the prophets were the religious/military leaders of the covenant. These were the scumbags who declared this war in the first place. '_Well might as well go say hi to him.'_

With that Rookie started making his way down the road keeping an eye open for any covenant that he might come across.

For the next 20 minutes all Rookie saw were lots of dead covenant. The odd thing was that he wasn't the one who had killed them. He had examined the bodies the best he could and it seemed that they had died about 10 minutes before he arrived. The closer he got to the temple the time of death was moving down until he stopped at the edge of the lake.

There was a switch that looked holographic and was twitching as if it was asking to be pulled. Rookie first looked across the lake to see the temple and strange floating platforms that looked like they were docked into the temple itself. Taking a chance Rookie grabs the holographic switch and pulls down. Immediately a large blue beam shot out from the switches pedestal and attach to the floating platform. Then it started to move towards him slowly, but surely.

While he waited he noticed a dead jackal with a beam rifle next to him and decided to see what was going on at the temple. What he saw shocked him, it was a Spartan being held up by two elites as he was being stared down by a third with an energy sword in his right hand and it looked like he was holding something very fragile in his left. _This thing better pick up the speed._

**Cortana POV**

Noise, Noise, Noise. This was always the one thing she that annoyed her whenever she was with the Chief. All the damn noise that would happen during a battle. _More like a massacre _she thought as she had witnessed her Spartan going through the covenant like they were nothing. As they were being carried to a strange temple that was housing the Prophet of Regret a thought raced through her brain. He had also been especially brutal with his kills as well.

Like when he was fighting a Hunter he had rammed his SMG into its orange stomach and fired repeatedly. Or when he kicked a grunt off of a cliff instead of just going for a simple head shot. One thing was for certain this was not the Spartan she knew. It seemed like after the first Halo he had gotten colder and colder.

"Chief, you need to slow down and take a breather." She said trying to get him to stop.

"Negative were almost to the Prophet and one step closer to ending this war." He said as he stepped foot onto the temple and was ready to storm it.

Plasma was fired at the Chief as he walked off, but was able to roll behind a wall just in time. When the plasma stopped he struck with quickness and fury. Charging the group while firing his assault rifle taking down five grunts with a single clip. Without breaking his stride he pulled the pistol from his waist and fired at sole Elite. With its shield being depleted Chief finished it by pulling out his combat knife and stabbing him in the throat watching the life fade from its eyes.

The sole groups of ODST's were shocked by the carnage they had just witnessed by the Spartan. Not that she could blame them it was a pretty terrifying. They were probably regretting not joining up with Johnson and his group securing the ruins like the other had.

"Chief you can't keep doing this you need to think like a team player not a lone wolf." She said trying to get it through his incredibly thick skull.

He didn't even reply back he just started walking towards the stairs not even giving his squad a command. Then out of no where an energy sword comes to life from behind them as the Spartans radar picks up enemies, but it's to late.

As Chief turned around the first thing he saw was an ODST on the end of an energy sword and being thrown away like garbage. This had then lead to the other three squad members to open fire, but the elite had activated its camouflage.

The surviving members circled up making sure to cover each others blind spots and to protect themselves from any threats. Normally this formation would help against an elite, but if what Cortana had seen was correct then these were Zealots.

"Chief we need to go back and wait for back up these are Zealot class elites." She tried to warn, but she could see it in his stance that he wouldn't budge.

"Capturing the Prophet of Regret is the main objective there can be no turning back." With that said he started moving back up the stairs looking for any more of the Zealots with the rest of his squad following behind.

As they were about to reach the entrance a large blue light flew towards them and stuck to the helmet of a squad member. With quick reflexes he takes his helmet and throws it towards the stairs watching it explode. As it exploded there was a shimmer in the air which they all saw and fired until a Zealot fell face first into the ground.

Cortana let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. They just might make it out of here with their lives. Though as she checks the radar she notices three faint red dots moving towards before she can alert the Chief all she feels is pain. All three Zealots had charged their plasma pistol and shocked the Spartans suit so he couldn't move. She was screaming in pain as the electricity reached her.

Though this was nothing compared to the pain the Chief was in. As he laid their all he could see were the Zealots picking his squad apart with their energy swords. Hearing their screams and seeing their faces as they died was unbearable to him.

"Chief I'm sorry that…" As Cortana was trying to apologize to the him an elite came and took her chip. He then ordered the other two to grab him.

"So this is the great Demon that no one could kill. Pathetic, I easily defeated you and my name will be sung with praise that Voro' Tuyokee has slayed the cursed Demon. Not only will I have killed you, but I will take all the information from this AI and present it to the Prophets." Voro' said with pride in his voice as he gloated his victory.

Time seemed to slow down for Chief as he had realized that he had failed. As a Spartan this was unacceptable failure was never an option there was too much on the line. He tried to move his body, but nothing would move as it sunk in that this would be the end.

Voro' ignited the energy sword in his hand and was about to impale the cursed demon when he shouted out in agony as he felt pain in his left hand. As he looked at it he noticed that it was a mangled mess that he couldn't ever form a fist and so the AI chip he was holding fell to the floor.

Before he could get hit again Voro' activated his camouflage and fled to the back of the temple were a Phantom was waiting. Knowing that he had to get his hand repaired. As he left though he made sure to turn to the and look at who had injured him. Across the water he could he saw the platform moving back and was halfway back to the temple, so was to far away for him to see. He would find out who this human was and make them pay for ruining his chance of glory.

The remaining two Zealots dropped the Chief to dive behind cover. As they dropped him though a thin beam fired at them and pierced the closest ones skull. Furious after seeing his comrade die and his commanding officer betray them by running away the last elite charges towards the edge of the temple and fires blindly hoping to take down the enemy. This only lasted briefly as he soon had a hole through his head and fell towards the lake below.

**Rookie POV**

Seeing the last Zealot fall, he could finally relax and took his mind out of the sights of the Beam Rifle. If only that other one didn't get away, but he had at least dropped whatever it was he was holding. Now he had to make the Spartan was alright and to see what it was that elite wanted from him.

**Next Chapter: Confrontations**


	2. Confrontation

**Cortana POV**

Seeing the Zealot leader flee brought a sense of peace to everyone there, but no one more than Cortana. She was powerless to do anything to help her Spartan as they held him up to kill him. What made matters worse was that she would have had a front row seat to his death. Being in that Sangheili hand wasn't the most comfortable thing for her in fact it felt terrible. She hated being anywhere near the enemy for fear of what they would do to her. Which he had stated clearly what is intentions were.

To delve into her and get as much information from her as possible and then to get rid of her after he would be done. She knew too many of the UNSC's battle data to let it fall into the enemies hands. Even if they were fighting a losing battle any data that could fall into the Covenants hands could ensure humanities extinction with no hope. No matter how bleak the calculations would be Cortana always held at least 1% percent for hope into the equation. If there was one thing she knew it was that humanity would never give up and would fight on to the last breathe.

'_Enough of this fear I need to help my Spartan.'_ Cortana thought as she started to go over every inch of the data chip she was using. Making sure that there was no damage done from her quick if not reckless rescue. It's not that she was ungrateful far from it just she wondered if the sniper had any idea what that Zealot carried in his hand.

All systems were green so she decided to project herself out of the chip to try and communicate with the Spartan lying face down in front of her.

"Chief are you alight. C'mon Spartan something like that can't take you out." Cortana assured more herself than him as she waited for some kind of sign.

After a minute of nothing happened Cortana started to worry because he should have at least tapped a finger or twitched. Instead he was just lying there on the ground as if he belonged there. Going through all of her knowledge of the armor she started making hypothesis from his armor still being in lockdown to him being in excruciating pain that he couldn't move.

She immediately got rid of that possibility because all they had done was hit him with overcharged plasma pistols. While those would kill others against this armor all it would do was get rid of its shields and short circuit the armor like what had happened.

Throughout all of her calculations there was one thing that she had never considered would keep the Spartan down.

Emotion

The Spartan had been able to move for the past few minutes, but instead of getting up he just laid their trying to come to terms with what had happened.

Everything was going fine he and his squad were going to capture the Prophet of Regret and bring an end to this war. That was not to happen as his squad was wiped out by those damn Zealots. Where had they come from? Did they just wait for them to kill their front defense then sneak in and take us out while we recovered? His scanners should have been alerted to any presence even a small blip should have appeared against cloaked.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Who was in charge of alerting him? Who was in charge of communications? Who was in charge of the radar system in his suit?

Cortana

She was supposed to alert him if an enemy appeared on the motion sensing radar. That way he could take them out quickly and before they knew what hit them. She had failed though. She was the reason that her squad was gone. She was the reason they almost died and not made it to the Prophet.

With this realization he finally decided to pick himself up off the ground. He could see Cortana out of her chip with a smile on her face. For some reason just looking at her filled him with rage.

'_How can she be happy at a time like this? My squad is dead, I was almost killed and she was almost taken by the enemy.'_

Chief then decided to reach down and picks Cortana from the ground. Instead of putting the chip back into his helmet he just stared at her. He held his gaze with what seemed like forever to Cortana. This was quickly confusing her. She had only seen him do this when he was sizing up an enemy and was going to strike. Surely he didn't see her as an enemy right?

"Why?" Cortana's musing was interrupted by that single word from the Chief.

"Why what Chief you're going to have to be more specific." She said.

"Why did you let these men die?"

Time seemed to freeze as Cortana took in what he said. There was no way he had just asked that maybe she had miss heard him or there was slight damage to the chip she was in. She had to make sure she hadn't miss heard him even though she really hoped she did.

"Wha...What did you say Chief? I must have misheard you."

"I said, WHY did YOU let these men DIE." He said with controlled anger pouring out of his voice. No matter how mad he maybe small remnants of his Spartan training held firm in him.

"How could you possibly think I would allow anyone to die?" Cortana replied as she tried to look through every possibility as to how he came to this ludicrous conclusion.

"You were in charge of the equipment. You were supposed to notify me if something came up on the motion sensor instead you remained quiet. Watching them die one by one as you did nothing to help them." Chief accused as he glared at her through his visor.

"I did the best of my ability. They appeared on the radar at the last second before I could even warn you. These were Zealot class Elites so their armor configuration was more advanced than any regular Elite would have!" She reasoned.

As the argument was taking place between the two they never realized that they had an audience.

**Rookie POV**

Throughout life when your hanging with comrades or friends you'll eventually lead to the conversation of what would win in a fight. It could be a Grunt vs a Jackal or Spartan vs Cruiser point is it's always something epic with an ending that will usually satisfy everyone.

Right now though he was seeing an AI vs a Spartan and he wasn't sure who would be winning this fight. After getting off the platform he had made his way to the steps of the temple where he had last seen the Spartan.

Upon his arrival he saw the Spartan accuse the AI of letting his squad members be killed. Which in his mind was ridiculous because of the fact that the Covenant always had better equipment then them. It's been like that throughout the entire war, battle after battle. Looking at the AI he could tell that she was generally hurt by the Spartans accusation that was thrown at her. At that moment he decided it was time to break the two up because even if she was artificial a women was a women after all.

"Excuse me, but you mind having this discussion when were in a safer place then where an ambush just occurred?" He asked snapping the two out of their argument.

The two ceased there arguing and stared at the lone ODST solider who was caring a military issued backpack and holding a Silenced SMG, that was at the bottom of the stairs. They quickly put together that this was the solider that had saved both of their lives from the Zealots. Before Cortana could thank him she was interrupted by the Chief.

"Who are you? Are you part of the _In Amber Clad_?" Chief said getting straight to the point with his monotone voice coming back after his heated discussion.

"Lance Corporal Jason Colon my pod got thrown into that slip space rupture in New Mombasa and the next thing I know I land up here." Jason replied only to notice that the AI was now staring at him and it looked as if she was analyzing him.

"Incredible to think that you would survive something like that. The odds of you surviving were a million to one and even then you should have been maimed at least." Cortana said with awe.

"Uh thanks I guess glad to know that I can beat the odds, but that's probably all my luck for the rest of my life." Jason said rubbing the back of his head trying to ponder why AI always have to be so straight forward.

"Enough of this were wasting time the Prophet of Regret is inside this temple we need to go in and take him in alive if possible." Chief said as he was about to head towards the entrance of the temple when he realized that he still had Cortana in his hands.

Normally he would have put her chip back into his helmet, but how could he do it. She had withheld information in his eyes that had cost him human lives. She slowed him down and had nearly cost him his life and with him gone humanity would follow that he was sure of. After all he was a Spartan there were nothing they couldn't do. With his mind made up he turned to face the ODST that had saved his life and walked towards him.

When Chief reached Jason he held out his hand that had Cortana in it to him. This single action caused Cortana to stare at Chief with disbelief written on her face.

"Lance Corporal I am relinquishing the protection of this AI to you.** It** has ceased to function properly and I cannot continue with inefficient equipment if I am to complete my mission." Chief said specifically referring to Cortana as an it rather than a she.

Jason just stood there looking as the Master Chief was insulting this AI which from the look of things had been through a lot together. She looked like she was going to fall on her knees from hearing this declaration.

'_This bastard doesn't need to see her breakdown.'_

Jason grabbed the chip before anything else happened and put into the back of his helmets slot. After he put her into his helmet he started to hear the faint signs of crying. What kind of man can do that to someone?

Chief then turned his back on the two and started to make his way up the stairs as if nothing had even happened. The sounds of crying inside his helmet suddenly ceased for a second when Chief had almost made it the final step.

"Contact, look up." Cortana said to Jason and as he stared up he was stricken with fear for a brief second.

At least a hundred if not more Covenant cruisers came out of slip space followed by a large space station. All of these were orbiting the ring waiting to strike.

"Chief!" Jason yelled and the Spartan turned around and noticed that he was staring up and so looked up into the sky. Seeing the massive fleet reminded him of Reach only a much larger scale. With that much fire power the Covenant could easily take Earth.

"C'mon we need to deal with the Prophet of Regret." Chief said.

"What? Are you insane we need to get out of this area before they send ships down here." Jason replied.

"Negative we need to take out the Prophet of Regret now while we have the chance otherwise we may never have this opportunity again." Chief argued turning around and facing Jason while giving these orders.

"Why what's the worse he could do locked up inside a temple. He's a high political figure so their top priority will be to make sure that he is alive. No doubt they are already in contact with him as we speak."

"That's more of a reason that we need to hurry and not waste our time with this pointless talk!" Chief shouted not liking how this simple marine was questioning his orders.

"Chief he doesn't have the activation Index yet so he can't light this Installation. We need to…"

"ENOUGH! WE ARE GOING INTO THIS TEMPLE AND PUTTING AN END TO THIS PROHPHET AND THAT IS FINAL" Chief roared cutting off Cortana and shocking Jason as he had never heard of a Spartan going off like this.

"No Sir I won't be joining you. My previous orders are to make sure the safety of this AI that you so cruelly discarded. Going in there would be a colossal risk to my mission." Jason said turning his back to the Spartan and making his way back to the platform that had brought him here while Chief ran towards the temple determined on ending the Prophet of Regret.

Walking onto the platform Jason grabs the hard light switch and pulls it down releasing it from the temple and moving towards the mainland. Since the platform moves as fast as a snail Jason figured it was time to learn about his newest partner.

"So I would hate to have to refer to you as AI any longer. Do you have a name?"

Cortana was a curious as to why he would want to know her name. After all she was just an AI who was on the fritz according to the Chief.

"My name is Cortana I won't bore you with the official title that is a mile long." She said.

"Cortana huh, that's a very unique name, and as you already know my name is Jason Colon. For what it's worth I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Hearing this made Cortana do a double take. Did he just feel sorry for her? Why would he do something like that? The only human who she thought she knew the most in the world had just denounced her existence and here he was trying to make her feel better.

"Don't be after all I am just an AI. There is no reason to feel sorry for me." She said in a dead tone as if she had lost her humanity.

"No you're not you're a woman who was just told off by a jackass who has a perfectionist mentality." Jason said.

"I'm nothing more than an artificial woman then. That will one day be erased from history."

Hearing this started to make Jason angry. How could someone just throw away their own self-worth?

"Alright enough of that! You are a person whether it be artificial or not you have emotions and clearly have a free mind. We are going to be together for a long time, so enough of this depressing shit and act like yourself cuz I can tell this isn't you."

'_Unbelievable after hearing from a Spartan that I was not up to his use most people would stay away from me. Maybe I can still believe in humanity.'_

"Aye Aye Captain." Cortana replied in her usual uplifting tone.

"Not a Captain, but it's a start." Jason said sarcastically. "Now can you tell me what is so important about this place and why Chief was over reacting?

**Voro' Tuyokee POV**

Anger, Pain, Shame

These were all of the things the Zealot Commander was feeling as he made his way to the back of the temple where they had left the Phantoms. He had the Demon right where he wanted him as well as his construct in his hand. He could have gone down as a legend, as the one who had bested the Demon and protected the Prophet of Regret.

Now there was no way of that happening and worse of all his honor had all, but been trampled on by a simple human. Sure no one else had bear witness to it, but he would never forget the injustice that was done to him.

Finally making it to the back of the temple Voro' saw a Sangheili foot solider make his way over to him while those in the Phantoms looked alarm.

"Commander what has happened to your arm?" he asked.

"The demon is here!" This one statement bought fear to many of them, but their pride would never admit it.

"Me and my men were charging it and he was able to nearly blast my entire hand off while slaughtering our kinsman." Voro' lied trying to hide is hidden shame.

"Then we must charge him now while he is no doubt wounded from his fight." He said getting a loud roar of agreements out of the others.

"We cannot do that. The demon has slain the Prophet of Regret we must wait for a greater force to arrive in order to counter attack him."

Voro' knew his Prophet wasn't dead, but it was only a matter of time. The demon was clearly here to kill him and nothing would stand in his way now that he had failed in killing him. Looking around he could tell that many of his kinsman were disheartened to hear about the death of their Prophet, but it was necessary to preserve his honor in their eyes.

With nothing more needing to be said Voro' headed onto the Phantom and ordered a full retreat until reinforcements came. Standing to attention his brother that he was talking to then ordered a medic to come to the aid of their commander.

As they headed towards their carrier they looked up and stared with awe as they saw the full might of their army come out of slip space. After seeing this Voro' immediately told them to connect him to a ship master immediately. What he got was much better as he connected to the Prophet of Truth.

"My Prophet I bring you grave news, the Prophet of Regret as fallen by the demon who still lurks in the Holy temple as he is unable to leave." Voro' said with slight guilt in his tone.

"Very well we shall move towards the demon and you are to report to us immediately so that we may discuss this colossal failure." The Prophet said.

**End**

**Please Review and no flames.**

**Next Chapter: A Change in Destiny**


	3. A Change in Destiny

'_Italics'- thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo**

**Rookie POV**

As the platform connected back to the mainland, Jason walked off with his silenced SMG held near his head. Scanning the area and making sure that there was no threat nearby. After two minutes of walking around he felt it was safe enough to move ahead without risk of being shot in the back. Although with all the information he was just told by Cortana he knew that every second on this death trap mattered. At first he was skeptical about how dangerous a ring could be, but once Cortana told him the full story he started to get worried.

To think that this installation, as Cortana like to pronounce, could wipe out all life in the galaxy with the five others. Of course there had been six others, but she had filled him in on what they did to that one. Needless to say it wasn't too surprising that the Covenant had brought such a force with them since they believed this would send them on their way to the Great Journey. Why couldn't they all just drink poisoned punch and ascend that way?

Regardless Jason knew that communication with the _In Autumn Clad _was impossible thanks to all of the cruisers flying above. It was too likely that one of them would pick up their transmission and head towards them.

"Any idea on what we should do now? Jason asked trying to figure out what his new orders could possibly be. Sure he knew he had to keep Cortana safe, but he figured he had that under control for the moment.

"Hmm right now I can't form a secure link to contact anybody, but shortly before we headed towards the temple some of our boys headed towards the ruins to try and see if they could decipher anything that may help. With any luck we might run into them." She stated already liking how laid back Jason could be and not act like a certain stuck up Spartan.

"Alright, by the way just so I'm clear with the whole situation in order for the Covenant to light the rings they need the Index?" Jason asked trying to put everything together seeing as it would determine the fate of the galaxy he'd rather not get any info wrong as he started to make his way towards the ruins.

"Yep then they would take it to the Halo's control room and insert it and after that the entire galaxy will be wiped out, excluding the Flood of course."

"Right and the Flood are a parasitic race that just feeds and feeds until it has controlled everything and is the reason the Halo Installations were built in the first place. So then shouldn't we find the Index as fast as possible than? He asked concerned that they weren't really freaking out that they might not know where it's at.

"Oh we don't need to worry about that luckily the Halo's have the same general locations and Commander Keyes is currently on her way to the library where the Index is a… Oh no." Cortana said, but stopped when something crossed her mind as well as millions of other scenarios.

"What? What's wrong is there something headed our way? Jason said moving towards the side of a wall for cover SMG at the ready.

"No something much worse, how could I have over looked such an important detail. I knew what was there and never said anything." Cortana rambled as she went over every bit of information she had available to her.

"Don't leave me in the dark here Cortana I need to know what's going on." Jason said not leaving his cover for even a second.

"The Flood are at the Library where Commander Keyes is going with the _In Autumn Clad _to retrieve the Index." Cortana said as she was frantically working on something inside of Jason's helmet.

"Then I'm breaking radio silence we can't let them go over there and get infected." Jason said.

"Already on it I was able to boost the signal and you should be able to reach them. Though as soon as we make this transmission Covenant forces will come to this area in droves." She said with a worried tone.

This caused Jason to think for a second. His position was not easily defendable, it was really just part of a road next to the cliff leading into the ruins with what looked like small buildings that had collapsed over the years on the side of it and some built into the cliff with stairs connecting them. All of that didn't matter though he couldn't leave anyone to the fate of being infected by the Flood.

"Then I guess I better dig in and get ready for our guests any suggestions?" he asked while looking around the area making sure that Cortana had a good layout so she could provide the best option.

"Hmm well first I would make the transmission right here that way they start their search here. Then head to the first building at the base of the cliff and make your way up if you're overrun." Cortana said hoping that this information would prove to be right and that he would be safest there.

"Well here goes everything, _In Autumn Clad _this is Lance Corporal Jason Colon do you read me?" he said hoping for a response soon. He was not disappointed as he quickly got a reply.

"Roger that Lane Corporal we hear you loud and clear, but we don't have you on roster for our ship." He said.

"I came in with the slip-space rupture, but that's not important right now. What is important right now is that you are possibly in danger. I need to know what your position is to confirm whether you are or aren't." Jason explained.

"Negative Lance Corporal we cannot give that information do to the fact we are unsure if you are in enemy hands. Furthermore…"

"Alright enough of this this is Cortana service number-CTN 0452-9. Now I suggest you tell us where you are lives are at stake!" She interrupted

"Yy-yes Ma'am service number checks out. We are currently landed near a Forerunner establishment I believe was called the Library from Commander Keyes." The communication officer stated.

"Good then were not to late I need you to warn Commander Keyes that they need to exit the Library at once. We have reason to believe that the Flood are there she'll know what it means so contact her immediately. Before that however take off from the ground and go at least a couple of hundred feet in the air."

"Uh Ma'am I'm not sure I have the authority to…

"WELL CONGRATULATIONS THEN BECAUSE IM GIVING YOU THE AUTHORITY. NOW UNLESS YOU WANT TO BECOME SOME INHUMAN PARASITE, TAKE OFF NOW!"Cortana shouted cutting off the transmission.

With that being said Jason made his way to the building inside the cliff. Having a clear vantage point of where the Covenant would soon arrive.

'_Now all I have to do is wait.' _Jason thought as he saw a cruiser that looked like it was headed for his position when all of a sudden it stopped just above the temple. He noticed a few Phantoms leave the cruiser and make its way towards his position, but he kept staring in shock as he saw what the cruiser was doing.

It had just glassed the temple, destroying the entire thing along with anything inside.

**Chief POV**

He had done it.

At the bottom of his feet now laid the Prophet of Regret surrounded by his now dead honor guard. They had put up quite a fight, but in the end they fell just like all the Covenant will.

"You damn Demon! How dare you interrupt my sermon, you shall feel the full wrath of the Covenant when they come to my aid." Regret preached, making Chief get out of his thoughts.

Looking down at the Prophet, Chief raises his right foot and presses it deep inside his long neck causing him to suffocate. This was the one of the bastards in charge of the creatures who killed his millions of his kind and all of his teammates. There was a satisfaction watching his squirm underneath his boot as he pressed harder on him.

Then before he could blackout Chief moved his boot letting Regret take a deep breath in trying to get as much oxygen in him as possible. Seeing that the Prophet wasn't going anywhere Chief made his way towards the camera that was used to broadcast Regrets sermon. Turning the camera on he turned it to the Prophet on the ground. Chief then walked in front of the Prophet and grabbed him by the neck pulling him up.

"Attention all members of the Covenant I have here one of your Prophets. As you can see nothing can stop me from getting to your very leaders. Nothing will stop me, because Truth, Mercy your next." With that said Chief snaps Regrets neck and throws him to the floor like trash and headed towards the exit.

**High Charity**

**Voro' Tuyokee POV**

Voro was standing in front of the Prophets of Truth and Mercy as the demons message had just finished. He couldn't believe that what he had just seen, not only had he killed one of their leaders he had also promised to kill the two in front of him. When he had evacuated the temple he knew that the Prophet of Regret would die, but to then boast about it on the Covenant network was suicidal.

He tore his eyes away from the screen to gaze at the reactions of the other two Prophets. Mercy seemed shell shocked as if he was finally brought into the real world. Always being protected and sheltered behind fleets of ships tends to leave someone to think they were untouchable. He also seemed like he was going to be nauseas at the end of it.

Truth was furious at the end of the video. His hands were clenched in a fist and it seemed as if he was trying not to shake his entire body. Voro knew that Truth was going to get back at the demon for this message that he had sent to them. Truth then turned away from the screen and focused all of his anger on Voro.

"Care to explain yourself?" asked Truth

"My Prophet I have no excuse for this colossal failure. Pleases allow me to deal with the demon myself." Voro asked while kneeling in front of him.

"So that you may fail us once again, no. We shall send one of our cruisers to deal with him while you stay far away from there." Mercy said.

"However we shall task you with another job instead. With the demons presence here means that there must be one of their ships on this blessed ring. You are to locate and destroy them so that they shall not cause harm to this ring like they did the other." Truth said.

"It shall be done my Prophets." Voro said raising up and heading towards the exit. Once he was gone the doors were locked behind him.

"Should we have really given him such a task? If he fails and the humans somehow gain the sacred icon they will no doubt flee and may get rid of it." Mercy questioned worried that their Great Journey will be at risk.

"It matters not, Tartarus will deliver us the Icon and have gotten rid of the Arbiter. Now with the change of guard we can finally be rid of the Sangheili and continue on the blessed path." Truth said as he notified the closest Cruiser to fire on the temple and to eliminate the demon once and for all.

**Rookie POV**

This was not the first time he had seen the power of a Covenant cruiser. The unimaginable power that descends on its target leaving nothing left. Not only leaving nothing left it also made the area uninhabitable for a time do to the radiation the glassing leaves afterwards. Though for his new companion this was the first time she had witnessed someone close to her get glassed.

There was no need for calculations or theories it was an open and close case. The Master Chief was dead and she was not taking it well. Even though he had treated her like dirt and like an object she still wept for him. Jason could hear the sobbing in his helmet as he looked got ready for the incoming Covenant.

'_Even after those words he said to her she still cries for him. He was a fool to let her go.' _

"Goodbye John" Jason heard Cortana say as she started to calm down. He was glad too because the first Phantom had arrived at his position and had started to unload two squads. Peaking his head through the window he counted two elites, four jackals and six grunts total. This was not going to be easy he was going to need every ounce of luck in order to beat them.

Jason saw them break off into different groups to try and find him. Two jackals and an elite combed the structures near the road. Four grunts and the remaining two Jackals started to make their way towards his position and the last of the party remained in the drop off positon. Looking at his motion sensor Jason knew that the group would walk through the room in just a few seconds.

Thinking quickly Jason moves to the other side of the room and making his way to the base of the stairway leading up the cliff and taking cover to the side of the doorframe. He was completely visible and out in the open with no cover what so ever. Jason wondered what his drill instructor would say if he saw him act like this with hostile in the area.

'_Probably make me run laps' _thought Jason until he noticed that his motion tracker read that they were inside the building. Jason pulled out one of his frag grenades and pulled the pin, popped the safety and rolled it into the room in between two of the grunts in front. They stared down at the floor seeing the object, but before they could even yell grenade they were enveloped in the explosion.

Confirming the kills Jason bolted up the stairs and diving through the door as plasma was shot at him from below. Picking himself up off the floor he made his way towards the window and looked outside before moving back dodging a barrage of plasma.

From the brief second visual he had there was an elite making his way to the cliff while the rest were laying down a suppressive fire while slowly moving towards his position. After the plasma had died down Jason pulled out his silenced SMG, then stood and started to unload on the first targets he spotted. The last two grunts fell before he had to get behind cover from the incoming plasma. Each time he got behind cover they were getting closer and closer to his position. He knew that all he had to do was keep cool and to keep a clear head.

However that idea was thrown out when he heard Cortana speak, "Jason, motion tracker is picking up a bogy heading to your position at an accelerated rate."

Jason switches mags in his SMG and approaches the doorframe leading down and peering down he sees the elite at the base of the stairs. Jason aims down the stairs and unloads round after round as the elite charges forward taking bullet after bullet. Halfway through his clips the shields begin to fall on the Sangheili and by the end the elite is lying dead on the top steps.

"Thanks Cortana that was to close." Jason said while reloading his SMG and thinking of ways to take down the remaining enemies. He couldn't keep recklessly running through his ammo and hoping to take down all his enemies by the time he ran out. To make matters worse those phantoms had come back around and were unloading more bad guys. They would soon overrun him with no problem at all.

"Any ideas Cortana because I'm drawing blanks right about now." Jason said through his helmet knowing that the AI must have a thousand plans that she can come up with on the spot.

"Hmm well I do have one, but I've only done this once before so I'm not sure how well it will work." Warned Cortana.

"Don't really have a whole lot of options here so tell me what I'm going to have to do so we can get out of here." Jason said while keeping an eye on the stairway making sure no one was heading up the stairs.

"Alright what we're going to do is travel through the energy throughout Halo. It worked with the Chief, but you don't have the same shield strength as him. In order to do this you're going to have to grab the dead elite so that I can transfer enough of the power from his shields to transport us out of here." She said and with that Jason immediately grabbed the body and dragged it into the building.

Putting his hands on his chest Cortana went to work safely transferring the energy over to Jason's suit. This lead to an influx of energy to build up around him and with a blinding light he was gone.

**Please Review**

**Next Chapter: Plans in motion**


End file.
